Vibratory massage devices are known for treating muscle cramps, lumbago, and the like by vibrating the afflicted region of a person suffering from such a problem. Typically such a device is formed of a wide belt that is looped around a person and oscillated rapidly. Such an arrangement has only limited effect and is almost useless for treating serious back problems. The only other type of device of any commercial success is a hand-held vibrator which is applied to the afflicted region. Such a device has the disadvantage that it requires a skilled operator to use it and is only effective for a limited anatomical region.